bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulless
Soulless (無情な, Mujōna), known alternatively as Puppets (人形, Ningyou), where abominations created originally by Shinzō at the direction of Fallen Tenjin Hakyoku, to serve as the latter's so-called "Immortal Legion". Whilst the manner in which they where constructed was unknown, the Soulless where powered through the Shirushi imparted by Hakyoku, and likewise linked to Shinzō. The first generation of these creatures where controlled by Shinzō and his Imawashī, but where put to the sword by Kentaro Hiroshi and his various allies during the First Spiritual War. Despite this a second generation of Soulless emerged through unknown means following The Collapse. The Soulless are perfectly obedient and nearly immortal constructs who share a hive-mind-like intelligence. Whilst possessing the ability to think and plan for themselves they tend to follow their designated mission, even should it lead to their demise. Overview First generation The first generation of the Soulless where pale-skinned humanoids with yellow-coloured eyes and dirt-coloured hair, with a lean-built physique. This appearance was shared amongst the Soulless with little alteration. Shinzō used them both as his personal enforcers and trump card during difficult battles, where he would loose them on unsuspecting opponents. Their natural durability, coupled with biological immunity, not to mention a liking for swarming their quarry through sheer numbers left them a serious danger even for the most talented adversary. with their master.]] Whilst a fearsome force on the field of battle Kentaro Hiroshi eventually devised a sure-fire method of disposing of them, which included particularly potent flames. Using the style of Kidō devised by his father and Van Satonaka, Kentaro utilized a combination of Dōdōjōshō and Sōtōzashū to sear Shinzō's army to the bone. As Shinzō himself was killed by Kentaro in this same battle the Soulless threat was thought to have been dealt with permanently, though this was not the case. A second generation would emerge sometime following The Collapse and, shortly after that, an enhanced form connected to the Soulless. Second generation The second generation of the Soulless where pale-skinned humanoids like the first generation, but appeared less muscular and, in truth, looked like mannequins in comparison. They where bald, wailed as if in constant pain, and lacked their predecessors flawless teamwork. They retained a liking for swarm tactics but retained the same weaknesses as before, albeit with a heightened resistance. These Soulless where used by the resurgent Imawashī and the secretive Kikkashō, with Kentaro speculating that his grandfather, Dastan Shiba, was responsible for their creation. Enhanced second generation :Main article -- Vamp. Before he saw success with his twisted experiments, Arata oversaw the creation of countless failures dubbed #.1 and #.2. These Soulless expressed varying appearances and where completely feral, with an appearance similar to generic without masks. These failures where followed shortly thereafter by #.3 -- which was a success -- and #.4 -- which was still experimental -- and #.3 saw widespread deployment. Roughly a month after The Collapse and shortly after the second generation of Soulless where released upon the Reikai and , Garrett Sheppard and friends encountered what Tiffany Henderson likened to the Soulless; albeit far more powerful and mentally acute than its fellows. This creature was identified by Arata as #.3, and bore a striking resemblance to Kentaro Hiroshi when the latter fought the original Imawashī, and was noted to possess his fighting abilities as well. It almost killed Randy Jones before being defeated in a difficult battle by Garrett and incinerated by Tiffany. Another of these #.3 models subsequently attacked Kay Hiroshi only to be intercepted and stabbed through the head by Kentaro, who thought it dead. It was not and Kentaro ultimately killed this creature a short time later when he fought it for a second time in the Reikai. After the defeat of two by Garrett and Kentaro, Arata was close to finalising what he dubbed #.4. Powers and abilities *'Immortality:' *'Hive-mind Intelligence:' *'Poison-laced Limbs:' *'Immense Durability:' Behind the scenes *In the initial draft of the story the Soulless where created through illegal experimentation on s and various animals by Shinzō to serve as his obedient shock-troopers. His creation of the Soulless, coupled with the murder of Shintai Misuto, was what drove a wedge between himself and long-time friend Garian Shinjo, who discovered what Shinzō was planning. After the 2015 retcon however the Soulless underwent some additional tweaking, though their powers and purpose remained relatively unchanged. They also maintained their creator in the form of Shinzō, though the Tenjin became the ones who furnished him with the knowledge on how to create them. :*The first generation of the Soulless where based visually on the White Zetsu Army from Naruto, as where some measure of their skills. The second generation where based visually on the Mannequin Soldiers from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, and it was from them that a weakness against particularly potent flames was based. References & notes Category:Spiritual Beings